1. Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to a robot.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2011-200989 discloses robots used for a spot welding. Such robots have a rotation base and a multi-axis arm, for example. The rotation base is provided in a rotatable manner with respect to a stage unit fixed on a floor. The multi-axis arm is attached to the rotation stage.